Dietary fibers are complex carbohydrate polymers found in plants, which are not digested by the human digestive system, and the fibers are broadly divided into water soluble and water insoluble groups. Dietary fiber passes the upper digestive system unchanged into the large intestine where water-soluble dietary fiber may be digested by naturally occurring bacteria. It is known that the consumption of dietary fiber provides many health benefits. Consuming dietary fiber may help prevent, for example, constipation, diverticulitis, cardiovascular disease, and certain cancer by retaining water, diluting toxins, and hindering cholesterol absorption in the large intestine. Water-soluble dietary fiber is naturally found, for example, in oat bran, legumes, psyllium, nuts, beans, pectins and various fruits and vegetables. Given that typical modern diet may not provide a sufficient amount of dietary fiber, there are nutritional products that are designed to supplement water-soluble dietary fiber. For example, chewable or swallowable tablets, powders, and fiber-fortified drinks and food items are commercially available.
Another highly beneficial dietary supplement is a calcium supplement. Calcium is a key mineral necessary for normal body functions, but the body's ability to absorb calcium is reduced with age, making it difficult for the body to obtain a sufficient amount of calcium from the normal diet and leading to osteoporosis and other health problems. Many forms of calcium supplements are available to ameliorate these problems. For example, calcium tablets, and calcium-fortified drinks and food items are commercially available. In general, high levels of calcium, particularly insoluble forms, such as carbonates and phosphates, tend to produce a chalky mouthfeel and may impart astringency or bitter taste. Calcium carbonate may come across as soapy or lemony and has the disadvantage of developing carbon dioxide gas in the stomach. Calcium phosphate has a bland flavor, but imparts a gritty mouthfeel.
Although supplements for dietary fibers and calcium are separately available, supplements specifically designed to provide nutritionally sufficient levels of dietary fibers and calcium in combination are not widely available. A supplement for providing both dietary fiber and calcium that can be administered or consumed conveniently is highly desirable.